Gary
Gary, labeled as The Internerd, is a contestant on Total Drama School who was placed on the Killer Apples team. He also appeared in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle on the Over Nine Thousand ''team, which he named. He appeared as an intern in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and later debuted into the game on the ''Swagged Out Citrus Fruits team. Biography Gary has always been a short kid, but doesn't seem to care. Gary's older brother, Larry, taught him about the world, and all of his favorite Internet memes. Funny cats, awesome smileys, dancing bananas? All of this was stuff he'd never dreamed of before. One meme, in particular, was Gary's favorite. It was "Over 9000." Ever since he was just a little tot, Gary's been repeating that over and over again, he even has a shirt with it written on it. He's not athletic, and most people at his school find him pretty annoying. But his friends (who are all pretty nerdy) worship him as the "Memeorizer." Gary joined TDS because his buddy told him to. He hopes to entertain people, and perhaps find a girlfriend. Total Drama School Gary was a very strong competitor during Total Drama School, entertaining (and annoying) people with his nerdy antics, and his repetition of "Over 9000". Shortly after the start, he made friends with Alex, and developed a very large crush on Meg, who did not like him back. He made it all the way to the merge, even on the Killer Apples, which was the inferior team. During the merge challenges, he bonded with Carson and Devin, and they formed an alliance called the Bling Brothas. Finally, in Recess Mess, Meg was eliminated. Gary could not take that, so he took Meg's place, to the horror of Carson and Devin. He managed to get sixth place. Gary supported Carson to win, in None's Fair in Money and School, and helped him during the final challenge against Alex and Sharissa. They eventually won, but Carson's money was eaten by a bear. Fortunately, they both made it to the next season. Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Gary returns for the next season, Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, in Stopping by the Jungle on a Dramatic Evening. He arrives on a boat with the words "Over 9000" painted on it. He tries to hug Meg the minute he arrives, but she states that she has a boyfriend who doesn't like when she hugs others, to his disappointment. Gary reunites with Carson, and Chris says that he hasn't changed one bit. Gary introduces himself to Julia, but she tells him to shut up. He argues with Manty, and says how Elena is a "nice one." Carson agrees with him. In Hide 'n' Tiki, Gary isn't excited for the challenge. He decides to continue the Bling Brothas alliance with Carson and Devin. They discuss relationships and girls, and Gary states that he still likes Meg, which Devin responds by saying that she doesn't like him. Later, Meg picks Gary to be on her team once she sees him crossing his fingers. He is very happy because of this, and begins to dance. He chooses his team's name, which is "Over Nine Thousand." Nobody likes that, and he gets some menacing stares. At the marshmallow ceremony, he expresses doubt when Chris says that nobody can return, but still gets a marshmallow. Audition Tape Gary is in his room, eating a bag of Doritos. "Hi, my name is Gary." he says. "My buddy Frankie told me I should audition for this show, but I don't know. I mean, what if the people don't think I'm funny? Well, I want a girlfriend. All of the girls at my high school are nerds. What? You think ''I'm ''nerdy?" He then gets up and shows people his laptop. "This is my laptop, Petey." he says. "He's the dude who teaches me all of my memes. It's over--" The screen goes to static. Trivia *Gary is the only character of mine to wear braces, which seem crooked from his picture. I was originally going to have him not have braces in Superstar Showdown, but it looked weird. *Gary's full name is Garrison Ford, which is a reference to actor Harrison Ford. *Gary won Featured Character of May 2011. He is one of 2 of my featured characters. *Gary is a member of the fake band, "One Rejection". He is the equivalent of Louis Tomlinson of One Direction. Gallery Garytds.PNG|Gary's original picture. Swimgary.PNG|Gary in his swimming suit. Goodnightgary.PNG|Gary in his pajamas. (Yes, he does wear glasses while sleeping!) garyfreakedout.PNG|Gary freaked out. garyclownsuit.PNG|Gary wearing his clown suit from Chapter 4's challenge. garygangsta.PNG|Gary wearing the gangsta outfit Devin gave him in Chapter 8. garytommy.PNG|Gary as Tommy from Total Drama: Boney Island. babygary.PNG|Baby Gary. toddlergary.PNG|Toddler Gary. costumes.PNG|Gary in a Yoda costume, with Carson and Meg. Applesfinish.png|Gary with Alex and Meg. bikini gary.PNG|Gary in a coconut bra and hula skirt. Gary2.png|Gary done by Reddy, celebrating Reddy's over 9000 edits! Official1R.PNG|Gary as Louis Tomlinson in One Rejection's album art. 1wayoranother.png|Gary as Louis in yet another One Rejection album cover. Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80) Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Killer Apples Category:Over Nine Thousand